Eddie Brock: Unforgiven
by thatoneguy655
Summary: It has been weeks since Flash Thompson left Earth for the Guardians of the Galaxy. Philadelphia goes straight to Hell due to both Jack O' Lantern breaking out of prison and a seemingly new Venom appearing on the scene, acting far more brutal than Flash ever did. Only one man can pull through and that's Eddie Brock...but is his internal war with Toxin going to get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: Toxin Returns

_They call me Eddie Brock…at least they did. Nowadays I go by Toxin. I live a life of self-hatred and shame...I was once Anti-Venom…the cure well respected by the public…I saved New York City, but at the cost of my Anti-Venom…my cure…I can't believe this is what I've amounted to. I'm pretty much the same as I used to be as…Venom, but this time in a red tint. Guess I can "thank" Crime Master for that one. I got a bad feelin', though. Flash Thompson ain't been seen in weeks, and I'll be damned if I'm not gonna pick up where he's slackin' off. Dunno where he is, what he's doin'…but I'm gonna take his place in Philadelphia since he can't seem to control his own mess…Toxin lives again…_

* * *

It had been weeks since Flash Thompson left Earth to join the Guardians of the Galaxy. Philadelphia had gone from good to bad since he left. Another sight of whom many thought to be Venom appeared. But this Venom was far more brutal and savage in how he took out criminals.

This upset one man, and that man's name was Eddie Brock AKA Toxin. He sat in his one room apartment, alone as he always did. He sat back in his chair, as he gave a miserable scowl.

He had been listening to his Metallica Black Album on repeat for hours on end, thinking to himself, wondering just where the hell Flash went and who might this Venom wandering around Philly that clearly had different mannerisms from Flash...in fact what he read from the newspapers reminded him of what he used to do as Venom…as the Lethal Protector…

He loathed those memories of Venom. The black demon sent not from space, but from Hell as he referred to it. Worse yet is that he heard that Carnage had actually been running around New York again, but he began to care less and less.

He didn't care to get involved with Carnage, he used the excuse that he seems to be a hero now…but that was just a scrape goat. The real reason he didn't care is because he didn't care about himself nor anybody else. Not ever since he merged with…Toxin.

Then he heard knocking at the door. He got up from his chair, and walked over to the door. He opened up and gave a deep frown. It was…Jack O' Lantern, who had seemingly escaped prison!

"What do you want, Jack?" Eddie asked in a rather scornful tone.

Jack wrapped his arm around Eddie and said "I'm getting the Savage Six back together, Eddie! How about you come back to us?"

Eddie slammed the door on him and walked back over to his chair. Jack once again knocked on the door, but Eddie just yelled "GO AWAY!" in response as he slouched down and held his head in his hands.

Jack then kicked down the door and looked at Eddie, tilting his head. "Look at yourself, man! You're a pathetic wreck! Don't you want to get back on the streets and be an ass kicker again?!"

Eddie's already deep frown turned even deeper, and he ran his hand through his dirty blonde flat top. "I don't want to do anything but die, Jack. Go away."

Jack then strutted over to Eddie and replied "That's no way to act, fella. C'mere, let ol' Jackie teach you a thing or two…Toxin."

Eddie grimaced and shoved Jack. "Don't…call me that…"

Jack then got an idea as he stroked his chin. "Don't call you…what? You mean Toxin?"

Red ooze began to cover Eddie and out from his hands grew claws. He tried to hold it back as he grunted. "Don't…call me that…"

"Toxiiiiiiiiiin~!" Jack screamed joyfully as he pranced around the room merrily.

Eddie then lost it, and the red slime seeped all over his body, forming into Toxin. His yellow eyes rimmed by black markings began to glow and his slobbering green tongue came out. He screeched into the air and laughed.

"TOXIN! I AM TOXIN!" he screamed as he tackled Jack and tore into him, only to find it was a bomb that exploded. Out from the flames, Eddie walked out particularly unscathed. He gnashed his fangs and swung out of the apartment.

"Toxin…listen to me…" he spoke out to the symbiote. "I'll let you out…if only to stop this new Venom…I want to control you…I want to do good with you…"

The symbiote warbled, as if responding. Eddie slammed into the ground and yelled "LISTEN TO ME! IF YOU WANT ME TO USE YOU, WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER! WE NEED TO WORK AS ONE, AS A TEAM!"

The suit warbled and shook again. Eddie nodded in response. "Good…good…we need to reach an understanding…one like what you had with Pat."

The suit made…a sad grunt at the mention of Pat. "I know…" Eddie replied to the suit "You miss Pat, and I can't live up to Pat, but that doesn't mean we can't work together, it doesn't mean we can't fight as one. We're one and the same now, Toxin. Whether you like it or not…we are Toxin…"

The suit didn't respond, it just stayed in normal form as it remained wrapped around Eddie. "That's good…we're making progress. We just need to compromise…I want to stop this new Venom, I want to kill Jack, and maybe…I don't know, but I just need to make sure that I make up for past sins. Even if I'm not Anti-Venom, I can still be the cure!"

Eddie then gave a deep sigh and smiled, causing Toxin to give a horrible sharptoothed grin as well. "We just need to make it through this…we just need to…just…we need to fight! Find Flash Thompson, and then maybe I can apologize for what I've done. I need to fend off my self-loathing for just one second, and maybe remind myself of why I'm worthy of life…and why I maybe…I'm not so bad and neither is Toxin…we're both good. Neither of us are bad."

Eddie then looked to the sky and nodded. "This is what I need to do." He thought to himself as he then leapt high into the sky and swung around the city. "LOOK OUT, PHILLY! TOXIN IS BACK IN TOWN!"


	2. Chapter 2: Mania

Elsewhere in Philadelphia, a new entrepreneur entered the scene. Ever though he was reverted back to normal at the end of the AXIS inversion, Hobgoblin didn't care he wanted all that sweet merchandising money still, so he pretended to be a hero. He decided that New York was all washed up and that Philadelphia was the place to go!

Actually it was less that and more 'Spider-Man is in New York as are a ton of other heroes, but Philadelphia has no heroes to stop his underground money printing and drug ring.'

Kingsley sat in his office and gave a wide smile to many people wearing the Hobgoblin outfit. A whole crowd of Hobgoblins! "Well it's rather wonderful all of you volunteered for the Kingsley Heroics Program! This city is in need of a cleaning, and only we can do so!"

The Hobgoblins nodded as Kingsley continued to speak. "Of course, we are here to help the people. It's suggested that before you go out, you buy my Hobgoblin's Guide to Heroism now only $10.99 at your local Hob's and Nobles!"

As all of the Hobgoblin's marched out of the office, Kingsley's smile faded into a drab blank expression. "Oh thank goodness those mooks are gone…" he mumbled to himself.

He then got on his cellphone and called someone up. "Hello? Yes this is your boss! Look Venom ain't gonna just show up outta nowhere you got nothing to worry about! Those are rumors! Venom's gone forever! Look Vic, I need those drugs in by tomorrow, huh? Of course you're going to be safe, stop being a worrywart. Buh-bye!"

Kingsley then hung up and held the bridge of his nose. "I come to Philly to escape these heroes, and one just shows up outta nowhere! Ahh well, with my latest recruit…this Venom won't stand a chance..."

Vic then hung up his phone, and got into his car. "Okay, so Kingsley wants me to get the drugs to his office ASAP…got it."

Then a loud KATHUNK was heard from the roof. Large black claws dug deep inside the metal, shredding it to bits. It was…Venom? But yet this Venom was very lithe in appearance…in fact this was no Venom at all! The spiked hair and the physique made it very clear that this was Mania, who had taken to the streets since Flash left.

She yanked Vic from the car and tossed him. She leapt over to him and growled. "You working for Jack O'Lantern?" she asked as she placed her claws up against his neck.

He shook his head. Mania squinted and tossed him away. "Then you are useless to me! Get out of here!"

Vic took off running, he knew this would disappoint his boss, but he didn't care. He was just scared for his life.

Across the crash, Eddie Brock sat on the roof he couldn't help but notice the screaming and running thug. He smiled and began singing to himself "Now on the streets there is violence, and there is lots of work to be done…"

He then leapt down infront of Vic and grinned. "Hi."

Vic screamed and started running for the other direction, but then he was grabbed by Toxin. "You aren't going anywhere, fella. Where did you see Venom, c'mon. Be a good crook. In fact, tell me who're you working for?"

"I'd rather die than tell you who I'm working for!" Vic yelled as he spat in Toxin's face.

Toxin frowned. He then poked his claws into Vic's stomach, not bad enough to murder him, but quite enough to make him screech in pain. "Cooperate with me…"

Vic then nodded and said "Alright, alright! I-it's Kingsley! Roderick Kingsley!"

Toxin squinted at Vic and cocked his head. "Kingsley? I thought he went straight...thanks for your help, criminal! For this I won't kill you!"

Eddie proceeded to web Vic up to a streetlamp and continued on his way. "Where are you, Venom…" he muttered as he searched the streets.

Mania then tackled Toxin from behind and yelled "Venom's gone!"

Toxin turned his head and yanked her off. "You ain't Venom…"

Mania growled and screeched at Eddie "DON'T MENTION THAT NAME TO ME!"

"What are you doing with a symbiote, little girl? It's probably past your curfew!" Eddie joked as he held her higher up.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed at him. "I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Toxin began getting aggressive as he sneered at the teenager. "I suggest you hurry up and explain where Flash is before I decide to make mincemeat out of you, kiddo."

Mania stopped her struggling and hung her head…she just flashbacked to when Flash left…

_"Andi…" Flash began to say as he hugged her. "I've gotta go. Duty calls. I'm trusting you. I think you can manage without me…"_

_ Andi frowned and gripped him tighter. "Coach, please don't go…I can't…I just…I need you!"_

_ "No you don't…look I've called a partner to look after you while I'm gone. Or at least I tried…" he explained "but he didn't answer, so I'm leaving you and I'm entrusting you."_

_ Andi then pushed him away and turned her back on him. "Fine. Go like mom did, and like dad did when he died, coach. Just as everyone in my life has. Leave me."_

_ Flash hung his head…"I don't mean it like that, An—"_

_ "Shut it and go, Coach. Before I start to care." She interrupted as she put her hand to his face._

_ Flash nodded sadly and said "Okay…if that's what you want, kid." He then wanderedaway as she stared at him longingly…"Nobody will ever stay with me…" she thought as she stood alone._

Eddie tapped her on the shoulder. "You alright, kid?"

She nodded and lied. "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"You remind me of someone…" he replied as he remembered Jenna Cole, back during his stint as Anti-Venom. Jenna the Junkie they called her. He was highly defensive of her, but when he had to depart with her, he understood. He hoped she would move on to something better beyond the hood, he believed she could…he frowned as he missed being Anti-Venom.

Andi gave a small smile, but Eddie couldn't see it. "What? This mean you're takin' me under your wing or something?"

Eddie nodded. "I am."

She held her head as she thought "What if he too leaves me? I can't take much more of this abandonment…" but what she said was instead "Whatever."

Trailing the two of them was a man in a tactical vest and in a skull mask. The mask's mouth contorted into a smile as he pointed his sniper rifle at Mania's head. "I have you now, my Hell-Mark…"


	3. Chapter 3: The Kingsley Program

Vic then got to the office of Roderick Kingsley, and he slammed open the door. Kingsley squinted at Vic and said "I swear if this is about anything OTHER than those drugs, Vic…"

Vic's face was in absolute horror. He grabbed Kingsley by the shoulder and shook him due to his shivering. "Boss! Boss! There's another horrible symbiote beast besides Venom! Both he and some red symbiote assaulted me! I was lucky to escape!"

Kingsley winced, but not at the thought of the two symbiotes. "You just…left the car full of drugs…IN THE MIDDLE OF THR STREET?! THEY COULD TRACE THAT BACK TO ME, VIC! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Vic shrugged and said "I-I didn't want to die!"

Kingsley slammed his fist into the desk with one hand and grabbed Vic with the other. "You're going to WISH they killed you, Vic!"

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Boss?!" Vic asked as he began to enter a panic.

Kingsley stroked his white beard and then pointed his finger into the air. "You can be a good henchman yet, Vic. Hold on…I ever tell you about the Ned Talks program?"

Vic nodded and replied "Yeah…named after the first successful person to take place in the Roderick Kingsley program…"

Kingsley gave a warm smile and shook Vic's hand. "That's right. And how many phases are there in the Kingsley Program?"

"Three!" Vic responded, thinking Kingsley would be lenient now.

Kingsley nodded happily, but his response…didn't sound very happy. "Wrong. There's actually four for incompetent buffoons like you."

Vic was back to panicking and said "Wh-what's that?"

"This one takes a bit more…inspiration from Ned Leeds." Kingsley began to explain. "Enjoy your brainwashing. GUARDS!"

Vic tried running, but men dressed as Hobgoblin grabbed him and dragged him away…

Back with Mania and Brock they stood in the middle of the street until a bullet went past them both. "Damn it, I missed!" groaned Crossbones as he reloaded his rifle.

Both Mania and Toxin turned to the direction of the gunfire and squinted. "What the hell was that?" Toxin asked.

"Probably Crossbones, he's some prick whose been chasing me because I have a Hellmark." Mania explained very nonchalantly.

Eddie turned to Mania and screeched. "DEMON?! WITHIN YOU?! GOOD GOD!"

"What's the big deal?" Mania asked calmly, Eddie was in a panic because well…he was a pretty devout Catholic.

Another gun shot at Eddie, and he barely felt the impact. He just began approaching the location of where the gunfire was shot from and there he found Crossbones. Rumlow's pure white eyes squinted as he looked at the big red beast. "Who the hell're you?"

"Name's Toxin." Eddie explained as his claws popped out. Crossbone's reached into his utility belt and threw a sonic bomb at him. Mania began hissing, but Eddie just crushed the bomb. "That don't work on me…"

Crossbones' mouth contorted to a frown. "But all symbiotes hate those noises! If not those, then…TAKE SOME HEAT!" he quipped as he threw out a firebomb, but Toxin just walked out from the flames.

Crossbones eyes turned wide as he was grabbed by Toxin. "Wh-what the hell?! All symbiotes hate flames!"

"Not Toxin!" Eddie screeched as he was about to kill Crossbones but stopped. Eddie wanted to kill him…but Toxin didn't want to. Toxin spoke to Eddie in his head and said "Pat taught Toxin to not kill! Toxin not kill!"

Eddie growled as he gripped his head, letting Crossbones go. "I ain't Pat, we're going in for the kill! LETHAL PROTECTOOOOOOOOR!"

Mania then tapped Eddie on the shoulder. "Hey big red, hope you realizing you're letting Crossbones get away."

Eddie directed his eyes up and frowned. Crossbones was escaping in a helicopter. "He ain't gettin' away…" Eddie said confidently as he leapt towards the chopper.

In the chopper, Corssbones was singing to himself as he flew away. "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves…Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves! ALI BABA AND THE FORTY THIEVES!"

His singing was interrupted as Eddie snuck behind him and replied. "I must compliment your taste in music, Rumlow. I too am fond of the Beastie Boys."

Crossbones turned around only to find Eddie stabbing him from behind the seat. Eddie then shot webs between four surrounding buildings to make sure the chopper didn't crash into the streets below.

Eddie leapt from the chopper, holding Crossbones. Mania was standing on the ground and said "You should probably just kill him."

Eddie shook his head. "I'd like to, but Toxin won't let me!"

"Who cares?" Mania began "You're the host you do what you want, it wouldn't survive without you."

"That just creates conflict, kid." Eddie explained. "You and the suit gotta have a compromise."

Andi just crossed her arms as Eddie asked "Where you livin', kid?"

"The streets…" she said, rather sadly as she turned away from Eddie.

"Not anymore. C'mon, kid. You can live with me." Eddie said as he patted her on the back.

She nodded and walked to Eddie's apartment with him…

Back with Roderick Kingsley, he was waiting at the airport. "What do you mean Crossbones failed to get the Hellmarked one? The Hellmarked one IS Venom? Venom's just a teenage girl?! Well I figured it wasn't Thompson. I was in the Avengers for a short while. Look, look…don't worry about it…"

A plane then landed outside and Kingsley looked at it with a smile. "I've got this all covered. Both of those symbiotic freaks ain't gonna stand up to what I got planned…"

The plane stopped and then flight attendants began stepping around it. Out from the plane only stepped out one man, his hair was red and his eyes were a deep green. He smiled happily as a red ooze covered him. Sharp black fangs grew from his face and his eyes grew white lenses. The inside of his mouth glowed pink and wrapped around his red slime was black lines…it was Carnage!

Kingsley began to make his way to the airstrip as everybody began running away in a panic…


	4. Chapter 4: Eddie's Apartment

When Eddie and Mania finally got to Eddie's placed, Andi couldn't help but wince. She looked at the slowly crumbling walls and the degraded ceiling. She looked at his answering machine and there had been plenty of missed calls. His bed was just a mattress lying in a corner.

"You actually live in this dump?" she asked as she continued looking around the place with disgust.

"Yeah…" Eddie began as he sat in his favorite recliner and sighed. "You can either sleep in the recliner or the bed…your choice, kid."

She gave a slight look of concern. "And you're just…OKAY with living here?"

"I'm a monster, kid. Monsters like me get what they deserve. And I deserve to live here." He replied as he chugged down a bottle of nondescript alcohol.

She smacked the bottle of out his hand. "You can't be serious. Coach thought he was a monster too, but come on!"

Eddie just turn his head to her in a deadpan manner and then he just grabbed another bottle just standing on a stand next to the recliner. There was a whole pile of them.

He swigged, but then he threw the bottle at the wall. "Ahhh damn it, empty."

She just shook her head disapprovingly. "You're a wreck, ."

"I know." Eddie replied as he continued looking around for a bottle with just a little bit of succulent booze in it. "I once swore this junk off, but after I lost…it…I didn't see much point anymore."

"Lost what?" she asked rather curiously.

"Anti-Venom…the best thing ever given to me…" he explained as he finally stopped looking and slumped into his chair, "And the best thing ever taken away. Once told a girl that addictions aren't right, but without Anti-Venom to remove them I just don't know…"

She sat on the lone mattress and it felt like a spring could pop out at any moment. "Sheesh, buddy. At least try to lay the junk off."

"I've tried. And I've failed." Eddie sighed as he leaned his head over his knees and firmly placed his hands over it. "This place and this symbiote's all I got now…the only thing I'll ever have."

"I know that feeling…" she added as she lied down in the bed and just looked into the ceiling.

Eddie turned his head to her and asked "Whaddaya mean, kid?"

She sighed. "Don't worry about it, . I'm not your problem. I'm nobody's problem."

"Don't say that, kid." He said for once with a morsel of smile. "You're my problem now. Now tell me what the issue is."

Back the airport, Carnage just looked around and shrugged. "What are they running for?"

"Don't worry about it, Carnage!" Kingsley said with a reassuring smile.

Carnage smiled right back. "Kingsley, you son of a bitch!" They then gripped each other's hands and shook.

"I haven't seen you since that whole Red Skull incident!" Carnage introduced. "Hear you been doing some real hero work!"

"You too!" Kingsley said, knowing very well how to appeal to the still inverted Carnage. "Got a symbiote problem, think you can help?"

"Sure thing!" Carnage said with a happy smile. "I'm willing to help another hero!"

"Good…I've got two rowdy ones causing trouble on the streets of Philly. Please take care of them." Kingsley pleaded as he finally let go of Carnage's hand.

Carnage nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing, buddy!"

Kingsley smiled. "Excellent. I'll be adding some another to your team soon enough…"

Back at the apartment, Mania just sighed as she got back up from lying down and sat up. "I dunno, …I'm just abandoned by everybody. My dad died…my mom just…she just left…then there's coach. Who left me for some mission, and finally…he said there's this guy he knew who would take me in…but he never so much as picked up the phone. Nobody wants me, Eddie. Maybe it should stay that way."

Eddie got up from his recliner and kneeled in front of her as he placed his large hand on her small shoulder. "You're wanted, kid. Flash had obligations…and that who didn't answer the phone…probably some jerk anyway who ain't got time for you. But I do."

She beamed a little and looked up to Eddie. "Thanks, Eddie…maybe you're right…"

"I know how it feels nobody wants you, kid…I do…" Eddie said as he frowned. "I sold off Venom…and wanted to kill myself. I had cancer. Things weren't lookin' so great…but then in an act of God I got a new suit that removed my problems. That gave me great power and let me have a new lease on life."

Andi then pointed something out. "But…that suit was taken away."

Eddie hung his head. "You're right…some of us ain't meant to be happy. But you ain't one of them. You deserve this. You deserve to have a good and happy life. Not me, never did. But you do. You're a good kid who doesn't need this on her life, but you got it. I'm just trying to help you cope…"

"Look…I have a bit of a problem beyond the symbiote." Andi slowly began.

Eddie then asked "What's that?"

"A Hellmark. I have a Hellmark. Coach tried to remove it, but…we weren't so lucky." Andi finished, as she frowned.

"Then I'll get it removed." Eddie assured her as he stood up straight.

Andi asked "How?"

"We need to go to New York." Eddie then proclaimed as he paced around the room. "There's a guy there, Doctor Strange. He can get rid of it!"

Andi groaned and buried her face in her hands. "How do we get to New York?!"

Before Eddie could answer, the door suddenly burst down and at the doorway was a familiar face. Eddie turned to the door and pushed Andi against the wall. "Stay back, kid."

Eddie then walked over to the man at the door and growled. "What do you want, Carnage?"

Kasady laughed and pushed him. "Don't act like you don't know! You two are wanted criminals…dad? Wait no…you're the son."

Eddie then found himself covered in red goop and in the form of Toxin. "That's right. Kid, evacuate the building!"

Andi was about to, but then Kasady stopped them. "No need! I already evacuated the building for safety purposes! And I've lit it on fire!"

"You did WHAT?!" Toxin screeched as he was about ready to kill Carnage.

Carnage simply explained "It's simple you can't plot your evil deeds if you ain't got an evil lair to plan in!"

"YOU IDIOT, WE AREN'T EVIL!" Toxin groaned as he held his held, unable to comprehend Carnage's way of thinking. "THIS AIN'T AN EVIL LAIR, IT'S AN APARTMENT!"

"Oho…whoops. Chill out, I evacuated the people, gawd…and there's no way you ain't baddies." Carnage assured everyone as he gave a dumb grin.

Andi then interrupted the feuding father and son as she said "Uhhhh guys!"

The both then directed their attention over to her direction and noticed the fire reaching into the room. "GET OUTTA HERE, KID! I CAN HANDLE THE SOCIOPATH!" Eddie commanded.

Andi nodded and dived out the window. She silently prayed Eddie would be okay.

As flames engulfed the building and the room, Carnage and Toxin paced around the room and extended their claws. "This ends here…" Toxin said as prepared to leap at Carnage.

Carnage nodded. "Yeah…I agree, old man…errr young man." He agreed as he too was about ready to charge into battle…


	5. Chapter 5: Carnage vs Toxin!

Carnage and Toxin ran at each other and grappled each other. The deep flames surrounded the dueling symbiotes.

Carnage was shoved into the flames and screamed. He came back out and threw Toxin into the flames, which caused little reaction. "Can't handle the heat…THEN GET OUT THE KITCHEN!"

Toxin grabbed Carnage with his many tendrils and laughed, slamming him into the burning walls, causing them to slowly crumble. Carnage cut the tendrils and fell onto the ground. He grabbed Toxin by the ankles and tossed him into the answering machine. This caused it to turn on, and the messages began to play.

"Hey Eddie…this is Flash. You haven't been picking up the phone, are you alright? Look I've got a kid with a symbiote. Don't ask how that happened…I just need you to watch over her while I'm gone. So please pick up the phone…" one message finished, and the next one began…

"Eddie, Flash again. Please pick up the phone. I seriously need you to look after this kid. She needs a mentor, and you're the only one I know who knows this better than I do. Eddie pl—" and then the wire was cut by Carnage.

"Get your head back in the fight!" Carnage screeched as he again ran at Toxin, stabbing rapidly. Toxin then shoved him away. "You idiot! Can't you see that me nor the kid are the bad guys! Maybe I am…but leave her out of this!"

Carnage shook his head. "Evil can come in many and every form! She could be like you!"

Eddie grabbed Carnage by his spindly little neck and hissed in his face. "Who even sent you here calling us 'the bad guys?'"

Carnage then pointed out "It was Kingsley! Roderick Kingsley! He says you guys have been bothering him! He's a pal of mine, y'know!"

Eddie slammed Carnage into the wall, holding him mere inches above the flames below. "Hobgoblin? Thought he was a good guy…unless he's been running some kinda underground crime ring…"

Carnage shook his head. "That's preposterous!"

Toxin smacked him and said "Think about it! He's able to get away with whatever he wants because idiots like you believe his act!"

"Well…" Carnage began "It wouldn't hurt to do some explorin' around his place…"

"No it wouldn't. C'mon, freak." Toxin replied as he dragged Carnage from the burning building.

The two leapt out of the building and met Andi, who was standing outside. She smiled at Eddie, but grimaced at Carnage.

"Alright kid, plans of goin' to New York have been cancelled, kid." Eddie explained as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Not like I have the Hell-Mark. The symbiote does…but there isn't an easy way to remove it…" she stated with a frown.

Eddie smiled, thinking of better times. "There was a way to remove it once. But I lost it, best not to dwell on the past anyway."

Carnage just looked at the both of them. "So this is what it's like to have a family!"

Andi instantly objected. "This isn't a family!"

Carnage nodded with a dumb grin on his face. "Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!" she continued objecting, glaring at Carnage.

"Yuh-huh! Sure is!" Carnage again proclaimed still grinning dumbly.

Eddie got in between both of them and growled. "STOP!"

Andi just pouted as she nodded. "Yeah, fine…"

Carnage nodded in a more genuine way as he said "Sure thing, kiddo!"

"Don't call me that…" Toxin grumbled as he too pouted. Carnage looked at the two pouting symbiotes and said "Well aren't we all just the happiest family?!"

Back at the office of Roderick Kingsley, he just smiled at the news report of the burning building…but then squinted at the figures jumping from the building. He took a closer look and started gritting his teeth.

"They…ESCAPED?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He then got on the speakers, reaching out to the employees in the building. "Hello, hello faithful employees! This is your loving boss Roderick Kingsley saying keep up the great job! But also an important announcement from me to YOU! Any and every symbiote seen on the streets is now a wanted crook. Finally…could a come up to the office. A come up to the office. Please and thank you, that is all."

Kingsley reclined in his chair with a smug smile growing slowly over his face. Into his office walked the madman known as Jack O'Lantern. "Kingsley, I haven't seen you since that Inversion event!"

Kingsley waved his hand dismissively at that statement. "Cut the crap, Jack. I went through this shpiel with Carnage, look I know you got experience with symbiotes don't ya?"

"Sure do!" Jack proclaimed enthusiastically "Whaddaya need, Kingsley?"

"I need you to kill three pains in the ass, that's what!" Kingsley explained as he got up from his chair and slammed his fist on the desk. "They're close to exposing my secrets! I got a good thing goin' on with people thinking I'm a good guy, not gonna let some slimeballs ruin that for me!"

Jack got to thinking…but then he got an idea. "Yeah, yeah I can do that…but first, I'm gonna need one of your Hobgoblin trucks, chief. Gonna run 'im off the road! And off this little ditty we call life! Shame Thompson ain't around."

Hobgoblin nodded in agreement. "Yes, Thompson. I brainwashed him into believing he was the Hobgoblin once. Good times. Would make for easy mocking as well, but oh well…why do you need a truck, exactly?"

Jack wrapped his arm around Kingsley's shoulder, much to Kingsley's slight disgust. "You see, Hobby I need it so I can run those suckers away! Run 'em over! I'll make a couple adjustments, should only take tonight. Tomorrow, I ride!"

Kingsley nodded, doubtful at this plan but he decided what's the worst that could happen? "Alright, Jack. You can take one of the trucks…this better work your else your ass is grass, I swear."

Jack smiled beneath his jack o'lantern mask, well as much as he could smile with his horribly scarred face. "Don't worry they won't see this one coming. This'll be a piece of cake."

"It better be, Jack…it better be…" Kingsley muttered. "Alright. You're dismissed."

Jack then skipped merrily out of the office, ready to enact his latest act of debauchery in what would be less about killing the symbiotes, but more about murder in general…


	6. Chapter 6: Police Truck

In just mere hours, it was complete. Jack looked at what was once a paddy-wagon, but was now a deathtrap. Across the front a large pumpkin was painted across, with an evil grin showing. The sides were painted with more pumpkins, covering the former paints that proudly adorned "GOT A PROBLEM, CALL HOBGOBLIN!"

"It's perfect!" Jack said as he got into the driver's seat and put his foot against the pedal. He smiled and began revving up the motor.

Just outside the garage, Mania, Carnage, and Eddie stood infront of the door. Mania smiled and said confidently "Oh this should be easy."

"WE JUST SLICE OUR WAY INTO THERE, AND THEN BOOM! WE KILL THE HOBGOBLIN!" Carnage maniacally suggested as he was ready to cut open the door.

Eddie turned to them both and shook his head. "That is a terrible idea you idiots. This could be a trap."

"So whaaaaat?" Andi quickly brushed off. "You're Toxin, you're invincible! You can kick all of their asses if it's a trap!"

Eddie growled. "But you can still get hurt, young lady!"

Mania just crossed her arms. "You seriously underestimate me, man! I can take 'em!"

"No you ca—" Eddie was about to say but then he heard something. "You hear that?"

"Yeah!" Andi said as she stood triumphantly. "It's the sound of asskicking!"

"It's the sound of justice!" Carnage then added enthusiastically.

"No, you idiots. From behind the garage do—" Eddie then pushed both Andi and Kasady away, as Jack's large truck rolled on out and honked it's horn. Jack laughed. "WELL LOOKS LIKE YOU VARMINTS HAVE COME TO ME! GOLLY GEE WIZZ!"

Carnage looked at the truck and frowned. "Awww come on, Jack! I thought we were friends! Remember the Inversion?!"

Jack laughed. "Killin' you slimeballs will get me a better rep, see? I ain't planning on going to jail! Oh hey! There's the lil' symbiote. Hey there kiddo! How's the dad?"

Mania growled and just leapt up to the truck, but then Jack just ran it right into her as he laughed. She was knocked against the ground and Eddie ran over to her.

"KID!" he yelled as he had ran over. He finally picked her up and asked "Are you alright?"

He could feel her pulse, but she had been knocked out. Eddie then turned over to Jack and growled as his green tongue splayed out. "YOU'RE DEAD, JACK!"

"BRING IT ON, FREAKY!" Jack mockingly taunted as he revved up the truck. Flame came out of the exhausts as he revved and it started up. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

Toxin left Mania to Carnage, who was genuinely hurt by Jack's betrayal. "Take care of 'er, Kasady. Can't believe I'm trustin' you…"

Carnage nodded to him. "I'll keep a good eye on the girl. Kill that sum bitch for me, y'hear! Kill 'em!"

Toxin nodded back at him and took off for the truck.

Jack wasn't even riding on the road at this point he was riding through the goddamn sidewalk, running people over and even shooting flames from various pipes on the truck at them. "EVERYBODY BETTER MOVE! I'VE GOT ME A SERIOUS CASE A' ROAD RAGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Toxin then leapt onto the back of the truck and he began digging his claws into the back, hoping to break inside. Helicopters began following the truck, and were giving a live report.

Watching the live report was Kingsley himself, who was absolutely livid. He slammed his fist into his desk so hard it left a hole. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE KILLING TOXIN AND FRIENDS, NOT PEOPLE ON THE FUCKING ROAD! THAT…URGH!"

A Hobgoblin then walked into the office rather timidly. "Should we uhhh…go out there and take them both down, Kingsley?"

Kingsley's red, sweaty face turned to the Goblin and he just commanded "YES! YES! SEND 'EM ALL OUT! DESTROY THAT SON OF A BITCH!"

The Hobgoblin nodded and ran out the door.

Back at the truck chase, Jack continued laughing madly as he continued ramming through everybody and everything on the streets. He was just swerving wildly, hoping that he hit more and more people and he even began ramming through buildings.

Hobgoblins began filling the sky as they all tried to throw bombs at the truck, but it just kept on narrowly swerving out of the way. Then machine guns popped out of the side of the truck and began shooting the Hobs right out of the sky.

Toxin almost fell off the thing as it kept on swerving, but he kept his grip and he finally broke inside. His hands reached into the front of the truck and he grabbed Jack. But this Jack as a dummy…a dummy that exploded, taking the truck and presumably Toxin with it.

Jack looked at the explosion from his broomstick and chuckled. But from the explosion, Toxin walked out, rather unscathed. He looked up to Jack and hissed.

Jack didn't need to say anything, the expression beneath his lantern said it all. As if he was thinking "Oh crap."

Toxin web yanked Jack and began to savagely beat him. He tried to break free with sonic and fire bombs, but all the tricks he used on Flash…just didn't work with Toxin.

Finally, Jack couldn't take anymore and he became knocked out. Toxin stood over it and Brock thought "Time to finish this."

As he was about to strike the final blow, the red symbiote warbled and he didn't. Brock looked at his hand and growled. "WHY AREN'T I KILLING HIM?!"

The symbiote mentally spoke to Eddie. "Pat tell Toxin not to kill! Toxin no kill!"

Eddie stomped his foot. "Pat is DEAD! You can't let monsters like this live!"

"There is a chance for redemption!" Toxin argued.

Eddie shook his head. "NO THERE ISN'T! LET HIM DIE!"

Jack slowly began to get back up, but then Brock **forced **his bladed hands through Jack's chest, much to Toxin's dismay. Eddie then removed the bloodied claws and then kicked Jack to the ground. The lantern shattered, and it was indeed the real Jack.

Eddie spat on the body as he stood over it. "You can't kill every crook, Toxin…" Eddie began to explain "But you can't be a by the books cop either. Sometimes you gotta take away so more can be given."

Toxin understood everything, and then Eddie looked at all the wreckage across the city. From the buildings with dents and holes, the destroyed fire hydrants, but most horrifying of all were the bodies of the dead. A crimson colored liquid covered the streets in tire tracks…didn't take a detective to know what that liquid was.

Eddie just frowned as the symbiote face peeled back. "Damn bastard, how many people died durin' this rampage?"

Then he noticed something in the wreckage. A metal piece of scrap, he picked it up and inspected it closely. "Hobgoblin" could be clearly seen from the scraped and burnt paint. "Time to expose our orange friend…" Toxin grumbled to himself as he wandered back to Mania and Carnage…


	7. Chapter 7: The Cure

_Author's Note: Haha holy crap I've been neglecting this story. Guess this is what happens when I try to work on two stories at once! I'll see this through don't you worry!_

Eddie, Andi, and then Carnage returned to a hideout to discuss their plans. This hideout was just a barrel fire beneath a highway interpass, though. What with Eddie's apartment being torched.

"Okay…" Eddie began "How do we handle this situation?"

Carnage raised his hand. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Call on me! Call on me!"

Eddie sighed. "Yes, Cletus?"

"We STAB 'im!" Carnage said with a wide smile on his face.

Eddie sighed even harder. "You can't just STAB him. We need a game plan you idiot!"

Mania groaned. "We should just storm the ground and like…kick his ass, man. Just…whoop it."

"That's not how it works!" Eddie yelled as he held his head.

"Then how does it work, you master planner you?" Andi asked sarcastically.

"I don't know!" Eddie cried. "That's why I'm asking you!"

Andi scoffed at that idea. "Yeah, ask the former sociopath and angsty teen how we should do this. Real brilliant there."

Eddie growled and Toxin covered him. "I'm sorry I don't have any experience on how to do what's right and be good at it without Anti-Venom! Unlike Flash I'm not a hero! Just a psycho trying to hide his murderous tendencies!"

Andi spoke out "Well maybe you shouldn't even be around me, then! If you think you can't control yourself!"

Toxin's growls got deeper and his eyes went from yellow to a piercing red. "I'm trying…trying so hard to fight this. But your constant cynicism brings those attempts down! Just…stop!"

Andi growled back at Eddie and teeth popped from her maw. "My dad died and my father figure left! How am I supposed to stop?"

Toxin's face then peeled back, revealing Eddie's saddened expression. "Yeah…bet you think you got it real rough, kid. You do…but hey, 'least your dad loved ya, didn't he?"

Andi sighed sadly and looked to the night sky. "He did…he really, really did…"

"Wish I could say that about my old man…" Eddie mumbled, with an infliction of regret in his voice.

"What does that mean?" Andi asked curiously.

Carnage nodded. "Yeah! Tell us what it means old man! Err…young man!"

Eddie's sullen expression turned even worse as his frown stretched across his face. "Fine. I'll tell you about my dad. Carl Brock. A nasty piece of work he is. My mom died while she gave birth to me, so the old bastard blamed me. Never appreciated me or gave me his love. I'd do everything, I aced it in school, I played the sports but he'd just say 'okay, son, whatever.' I gave it my all but the old man didn't care. Never was proud of me and even disowned me."

Andi remained silent for a few minutes but then let out a tiny "…I'm sorry."

"Ain't got nothin' to be sorry about." Eddie claimed "I'm a monster, kid. A beast without restraint who pretends to be hero but has nothing to show for it."

Andi then pointed out "But that's a lie. You took in a wayward dangerous symbiote teenager even when you could've just…killed me for being a dangerous beast."

Carnage then added "And you allowed me on your team even though I used to be a well-known sociopath! You're good people!"

Eddie came to a realization. "You're right…might not be as saintly as Captain America or Parker…but I'm not a monster. I'm…NOT A MONSTER!"

Toxin then warbled. Eddie wondered "The hell is it doing?"

It then cut into Eddie's flesh and then crawled off of him. "What the hell?! The son of a bitch cut me!"

Andi then pointed at Eddie's arm and said rather confused "Dude. Dude. You might want to look at whatever the heck's goin' on with it!"

Eddie looked at his arm and out was a white liquid oozing from it. He got a gleeful smile and said "It can't be! It couldn't be! There's no way it could be!"

He was then covered in a white goop and he reformed into…Anti-Venom. He laughed. "It is! It…is! Toxin gave me it back!"

Carnage and Andi gasped. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Carnage screamed and Andi added "WHAT HE SAID!"

Anti-Venom gave a wide symbiotic grin, showing off his glowing yellow mouth. "It's Anti-Venom! I thought Richards took that away from me! But it's back! Do you guys know what this means?!"

Andi and Carnage looked at each other hesitantly. "Uhhh…what?" they both asked, still rather confused.

"It means…**I AM THE CURE!**" Eddie proclaimed joyfully. He then grabbed Andi. "I can remove your hellmark!"

Andi squired but then nodded begrudgingly. "if you can then go ahead, man…"

Eddie smiled and purged the symbiote. Andi fell back to the ground and felt a massive burden removed from her. "It's gone…but so is the symbiote! Aww that's laaaaame! I liked that symbiote."

But then before she could say much else, the Toxin symbiote latched onto her. She gasped, as did Eddie. "Toxin! It's taking on Andi as its new host!"

She growled and took on a form that was similar to her Mania look, but the white was swapped with red. "Sweet, this one feels much tougher than my previous one. I can kick some serious ass in this!"

Eddie then asked "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Andi. If you or Toxin lash out, BAM cured."

Andi nodded "Got it, got it."

Eddie then asked Andi something. "Hey uh…kid. Can I ask Toxin something?"

"Sure, shoot." Andi said uncaringly.

"Hey Toxin, why did ya…why did ya wait so long to give me Anti-Venom back?" Eddie asked curiously, expecting a response from the suit.

Andi then replied "Toxin says uhhh…it's something like how you needed to learn you were a hero or some contrived junk like that."

Anti-Venom grinned. "Works for me! Let's storm Kingsley's hide-out!"

Carnage then interrupted Eddie. "What about the battle plan?"

"Fuck the battleplan!" Eddie declared "I was worried about the kid. Her suit was weaksauce compared to ours, but now she has Toxin! We're a three man powerhouse, Kingsley doesn't stand a chance!"

Andi smiled. "That's the plan I like, old man!"

"Yeah!" Carnage agreed "I like it too, old man! Storm the castle! And it feels so much more natural that I can call you old man again!"

Eddie then pointed over to where Kingsley was hidden away. "Onward, friends, let us expose that charlatan for what he truly is!"

Carnage gleefully marched forward, but Andi stayed with Eddie. "You seemed to have perked up real quick, what gives?"

"Being Anti-Venom is just…so much better than anything else. No voices, no anything. No struggles. That and Toxin did teach me that I'm a hero!" Eddie answered as he merrily continued forward.

"What about your dad?" Andi asked.

"I've moved on,kid!" Eddie explained. "I've already been down and now that I have, with Anti-Venom and you by my side there's nowhere to go…but up!"

Andi followed him and said "Yeah…guess that's a good way of looking at it."

Meanwhile, at the office of Roderick Kingsley, he sat at his desk when suddenly a man in a Hobgoblin suit ran into the office. "Uhhh sir…you might want to take a look at this." He said as he showed security footage of outside. It was the three symbiotes absolutely wrecking everything.

Kingsley screamed. "What?! Cover me! I'm bailing!"

Then the security footage showed Anti-Venom and Carnage looking into the camera. "We're callin' you out, Kingsley!" Anti-Venom proclaimed proudly. "Yeah! And we're going to…" Carnage said as both he and Eddie clapped six times.

"BEAT YOU UP!" both yelled as the pointed to the air. Andi looked at them both and said "Lame. Come on dorks, we better start takin' Kingsley before he weasels his way out."

They both nodded and kicked down the door. The slamming of the door could be heard from inside the office. Kingsley got up from his chair and made a break for it. He threw his desk and made his way for an underground lair beneath a trap door.

Anti-Venom tore down the door to Kingsley's office and screamed "WHERE IS HE?!"

He then grabbed the Hobgoblin guard and webbed him to the chair. "WHERE IS KINGSLEY!?"

The Hobgoblin frowned and spat in Eddie's face. "I ain't sayin' nothin', man."

Carnage then walked in and slapped the Goblin. "Better start sayin' somethin', or else I'll tear your lungs out and burn your skin!"

The Hobgoblin screamed. "I like my lungs, though!"

Anti-Venom backed Carnage away, playing the good cop. "We aren't gonna do that…we'll just…spit in your eyes!"

"AND MAKE YOU WRITE BAD CHECKS!" Carnage added.

"Okay that's not even threatening." The Hobgoblin said in a rather dulled tone.

"It isn't? Uhhh…" Anti-Venom began to think on what was threatening but no horribly so. "That's it! We'll break your legs and arms!"

"AND THEN TEAR THEM OFF!" Carnage added with sociopathic glee.

Anti-Venom turned to Carnage and said in a deadpan tone "We aren't tearing his arms and legs off."

Andi had just about enough of this, despite her laughing. "Hey idiots, there's a trap door right here. Think he went down there?"

Anti-Venom said "Yeah probably. Interrogation over." He said as he broke the door down.

Carnage glared at the tied up Goblin and said "Yeah…interrogation OVER!" as he leapt through the door…


	8. Chapter 8: Confronting the Hobgoblin

They fell into what appeared to be a large underground cave system, with various computers and other odd things.

Eddie looked around and said "So this is where the rat hides out…"

Carnage began scoping around, but Andi just lazed around. Then they all heard laughter. "So you follow me, try to ruin my reputation, and take what's rightfully mine? You'll never make it out alive!"

Anti-Venom grinned and yelled at wherever the voice was coming from. "Oh yeah?! What do you have that could beat Anti-Venom?!"

Hobgoblin leapt down from the rafters, and said "Looky here, I've got something that can beat Anti-Venom. And we call him…Anti-Venom."

Eddie's grin went to a frown. "Oh bullshit, Kingsley!"

Then another Anti-Venom DID burst through a wall, wearing a 'Hob-Hero' pin on his chest. "Think again, old news!"

Andi, Carnage, and Eddie let out a gasp as Hobgoblin just laughed again.

"See this?" Kingsley bragged "It took a lot of work, but thanks to underpaid science drones and a little help from a Mister Negative I made it possible! Now sic 'em, Anti-Venom!"

Hobgoblin took off, and the other Anti-Venom tackled Eddie. Eddie told Carnage and Andi to go after Kingsley as to not get cured by the villainous Anti-Venom.

The nodded and chased Hobby, whereas Eddie's hand formed into a large blade as he stabbed into the fake Anti-Venom, and the fake Anti-Venom retaliated.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs as Anti-Venom grinned. "Don't you recognize me? I was Venom too, y'know!"

"Gargan?!" Eddie asked as he continued the stabbing. Anti-Venom denied. "No, it's me! Angelo Fortunato!"

Eddie just got a confused look on his face. "Who?"

Fortunato frowned as he shoved Eddie off. "Angelo Fortunato! I was the second Venom! You know!"

"You mean the one who was so much of a wimp the symbiote abandoned him?" Eddie asked as he tackled him to the ground.

Fortunato struggled under Eddie and said "Y-yeah…but I'm tougher now!"

Eddie smirked and said "No you ain't."

He then sucked in the Anti-Venom symbiote off of Fortunato, and left just the skinny little Italian man down on the ground in his underwear. Eddie gave a demonic grin and said "Boo."

Fortunato ran out of there fearing for his life, and Anti-Venom then followed.

Meanwhile, with Andi and Carnage they noticed Hobgoblin took an escape car out of the 'Hob-Cave.'

Mania said and asked "Well now what?"

Carnage thought on this for a moment and then replied "BURN THE CAVE DOWN!"

Mania slapped him. "No."

"Fffffffffffine." Carnage begrudgingly agreed, but then he noticed a spare Hobgoblin promotion van. He gave a grin and looked at Andi.

"What?" Andi asked as she slowly backed away from the wide-grinned sociopath.

"Let's take the van!" Carnage suggested as he jumped up and down giddily.

Andi then replied "But I don't have a license!"

Carnage grabbed her and dragged her into the van. "Neither do I! I'm driving!"

She just stared at him uncomfortably, but by then the van was covered in red goop and had formed a large toothy grin. Carnage then floored it and drove straight out through the wall

"How will we know which one is Kingsley's exactly?" Andi asked as the car swerved onto the road.

"Uhhhhh…" Carnage thought for a while but then they spotted a gaudy orange and blue Batmobile-esque car driving away. "That's him! It's gotta be!"

Carnage drove after the car at breakneck speed and Andi asked "CAN WE PLEASE SLOW DOWN, I THINK I'M GONNA VOMIT ALL OVER THE TRUCK!"

Carnage grinned and drove faster at it, wiping out every car in the middle of the road. "MAKE SURE YOU DO IT OUT THE WINDOW!"

Behind them, Anti-Venom was web swinging after them as he sighed to himself. "They can't be serious, this is gonna ruin everything!"

Hobgoblin looked out his rearview mirror at the now coming closer car and pressed a button. "This oughta drive them off the road…" he said to himself as a cannon popped out of the car's right side and started launching pumpkin bombs at the Carnage Car.

The Carnage Car hastily swerved past the bombs and then…it grew four legs as it chased after the Hob-Mobile

Kingsley looked in his rearview mirror and gave a sigh of relief. "They're gone."

The then heard a crunch above his car and then the roof was torn straight open. Mania was hanging from the four legged and her face formed a shark tooth smile. "Hiya."

Hobgoblin threw a pumpking bomb in her face and as she was distracted, the seat he sat in slid down so he was lying down. He placed goggles over his masked eyes and smiled. The front of the car opened up and he was launched out through it as if he was on a bobsled. He laughed and when Mania looked back he was gone.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" she yelled at as she tugged up on the symbiote tendril that was suspending her from the four legged Carnage Car yanked her back up.

The car fell back on the ground and drove after the running Hobgoblin.

It wasn't easy, because Hobgoblin's bobsled-ish device was able to slide under cars with ease. They still kept on looking to little avail.

"We lost him!" Mania growled in frustration and Carnage agreed. "He's too damn slippery!"

Kingsley slid into an alleyway and stepped off his board. "I think I lost them."

A voice then said "But not me!"

Hobgoblin looked around but it was too late. He began hearing loud music blaring it was clearly _Overkill_ by Motorhead.

Hobgoblin tried to run but when he did he came face to face with Anti-Venom. He growled and slammed Hobgoblin into a nearby wall.

Hobby groaned and pleaded "Let me go! I'll put you on my pay roll!"

Anti-Venom's symbiote face peeled back and he sneered at the coward. "No. I've found out about your underground drug ring AND your money printing scheme."

He then tore the mask away from Kingsley, and it actually was him for once. He struggled in Anti-Venom's grip but there was nothing he could do. "Wait! The cops!"

Eddie turned around and saw the police pointing their guns at him. "Wait officers! I have incrimination proof of this felon!"

The cops at first hesitated but then decided to go through with him. "Alright, Mister…Brock is it? Show us the evidence."

"May I borrow one of your cars?" He asked politely.

"No." one of them said. "But we'll take you to the location."

He nodded and stepped in the car, still holding Kingsley. "Follow the trail of destruction you should be able to find it."

The police then obliged and eventually found a hole within the ground, near Kingsley's office. They all stepped down and began investigating.

"Oh my god…" one of them said. The others quickly came over to him and they gasped. "He's got nearly every drug on the market. Narcotics, hallucinogens…and look over here! A money printer!"

Kingsley then said "Well uhhhhh…"

"Not a single word, Roddy." An officer said as he slapped the cuffs on him. "Enjoy your prison stay."

They then stepped out, except for Anti-Venom, who sat in the Hob-Cave, contemplating everything that had happened within the past few days or so. Suddenly, the Carnage-Car crashed in through the hole and fell onto the ground. The red goop retracted from it and out stepped Carnage and Mania.

"We lost him!" Carnage angrily said to Eddie as he lifted the van up and threw it. Eddie replied calmly "No we didn't. I got 'im."

Mania then cheerfully said 'Way to go!" before reverting to her more reclusive state as she said more calmly and monotonous "Yeah. Nice job, I guess."

Carnage then wrapped his arms around both of them and said "This here is the start a' something beautiful!"

Eddie gave a smile and added "Yeah…I think it's pretty wonderful."

Andi's smile was small, but it was indeed there. "Right…"

"With Flash gone" Eddie began to proclaim "Somebody has to protect this city! And its damn well gonna be us! We're gonna be LETHAL PROTECTORS!"

Andi shot a confused look at him. "Lethal protector?"

"Uhhh…sorry." Eddie said, embarrassed. "It's an impulse."

"Come on gang! Let's go!" Carnage commanded as he ran out of the Hob-Cave. Eddie followed after and asked "Hey wait for me!" Andi was the last to go as she looked at the two of them and grumbled in a playful tone "Idiots…"

* * *

_They call me Eddie Brock…or at least they did. Nowadays I go by Anti-Venom, the cure. I clean these sorry streets of the scumsucking criminals that inhabit it with my team whom I consider a sort of family. We stopped the Hobgoblin and we aren't stopping there. With Flash gone, somebody needs to pick up his slack and it's gonna be us. I stopped being Toxin and I've never felt better. Life's looking good for Eddie Brock once again and I hope it decides to stay this way for once. For now, though…Anti-Venom lives again!_

**The End.**


End file.
